Finally show up?
by Katerina792
Summary: Same thing. Edward leaves Bella. She gets changed. He shows up again... What will happen? WARNING: KATS STORY MIGHT NOT MAKE ANY SENSE XD
1. Chapter 1

" Bella, he's gone, you have to let go of him. Don't let his leaving you hold you back from your entire life." That's what my friend Skie tells me every day.

Yeah, I know I should have listened to her. It's your best friend, they give you the best advice ever? So, I've heard,. But at times, it's difficult, you hear things you don't want to hear, and you just ignore it. Any person, would say that, anyone. And me, being like everyone else, have chosen to ignore it.

Skie, was a vampire. She was turned at the age of 18, right after her birthday. She'd gone out drinking with her friends, being the average teenager, she drank the living daylights out of herself. Apparently she had gotten raped, and was left to die. She can't remember who changed her and why they did so, but she thanks them, and she thanks god to. She's not exactly one to believe in the lord, and honestly neither am i, but when good things happen to those who deserve, you have nothing else to do, but to thank someone, that doesn't exist. I was changed into a vampire 10 years ago, you could say I was happy, but in a way, I'm not. Maybe I wanted to live out my human years, and become a vampire when I was 76. Crazed ass 76 year old lady on the loose. Sexy right? But then again, people say to live life to the fullest, what better to do that, than to be a vampire?

When I was 18, I was dating a Vampire. Usually when you first turn, you aren't able to remember memories from your past, but, this was Edward, who couldn't not remember him. We had been dating for 2 years, sure shihappened, but we weren't that willing to let him go. I loved him, and I was so sure that he had loved me too... So what the hell happened?

Last thing Edward said to me, was that he loved me. I was blinded by love, of course I believed him... True love never fades, and I stand strong in that, beceause of to this day.. 10 years later.. I'm still in love with that fucking asshole.

**Flash Back:**

**10 years earlier**

"Bella, Love, I promise you that I will be right back, but I need to go hunting. I don't want to end up loosing control, and then killing you. Just a couple hours, you wont even miss me." I looked deep into his eyes, I knew he wasn't lieing. When his go black, he needs to hunt. But it's just hard having to let go of your loved ones.

"I'll let you, only if you promise me, that you'll come back" Edward looked at me, with a small smile playing against his lips.  
" I promise that I'll come back to you"  
"Pinkie promise?" I still had to say that every time someone promised me something. Some things just never die.  
"I pinkie promise" And as his pinkie crossed with mine, I had no idea that it would be the last time I saw him, or any of his family members for that face.

Then..He was gone in a flash.

**3 months after Edward had left**.

I was throwing stuff around in my room, knocking things off my dresser, emptying everything in my closet and drawers, saying over and over again " HE LIED TO ME!, HE PROMISED ME HE WOULD COME BACK AND HE NEVER DID, HE LIED TO ME !"

I fell to my knees, and started crying my eyes out

**5 months after he has left**

Victoria's voice was now whispering in my ear, " Sweet Bella of mine, you knew he wouldn't come back for you, and yet you always kept your hopes up."

Victoria had seen me in my room crying and dragged me to the meadow Edward used to take me to. It was our meadow, but with Edward gone, it had became useless. She was looking at me with this huge grin on her face, bearing her white teeth.

I knew this was the end of my human life, but since Edward left I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything. The one I cared for most left me. I felt as f I was one of those dead bodies being carried up from the cargo. You know, in like the 1800's. If you died while on ship in the cargo space, they'd tie you to a rope, and haul your ass up, then throw you over board. That's what I fucking felt like. As if I were being carried by a rope, and then being dumped over seas.

Victoria sank her teeth into me, the pain was un-bearable. And then all was lost.

I felt myself being lifted in to two cold arms. The cold wind was swishing through my hair, I attempted to open my eyes, but I didn't have the strength to do so.

"Ed...ward...?" I said weakly .

"No, my name is Skie" I heard a girls sweet voice say. "Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you, no one deserves this."

**End of flashback.**

" Bella...BELLA!" I felt Skie shaking me. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

" Uh, no sorry Skie... I was just thinking about that night that he left."

Me and Skie were both 18, of course Skie was beautiful. Tall, lean, her eyes were gold, but had specks of blue in them. She also had long blond hair, with black streaks in it, a perfect nose, and a perfect figure meant for the run way. She reminded me of Rosalie... Damn I miss that sour chick. Sometimes I wonder is Skie was always this beautiful.

Me? Well I wasn't anything perfect. I had long brown hair with highlights in it, gold eyes, more curves then before. Facial features were more defined, though if I were to compare myself to Skie, I'd look exactly like the old Bella.

" Skie what am I going to do, he promised me that he will come back and he never did. What if something happened to him?? What would I do, I can't carry on like this anymore." I started to cry. As far as crying could go... Dry sobbing. Yep, dry sobbing. It's not exactly fun, you keep expecting to fell water running down your face... except, its like you're coughing and hiccuping at the same time.

" Bella, I know that it's really hard, but you have to believe that somewhere out there Edward is there, and he is probably thinking about you. He cared and loved you allot didn't he? And if he did, you just have to keep your hopes up."

Yeah.. Keep my hopes up. They've been up for the past 10 years and never have they fallen down.. Sweetbabyjesus, it's not that easy anymore.

Though along the line, Skie always knew what to say and always had some way of cheering up someone, that's why I loved her so much. We started to hang out a lot after she found me and we soon became best friends..


	2. Chapter 2

**Edwards point of view**

After I had left Bella ten years ago, we moved away. I told Alice not to look into her future, I didn't want to know about what happened to Bella, even though I always thought about what happened. I was sitting in my room and then

Alice came barging into my room yelling at me," Edward, you are such an ass, why the hell did you leave her, do you have any idea of what you did to her. Edward she completely fell apart after you left. And don't give me the crap you always say, ' it was for the best' Well fuck that Edward you completely ruined her life, you didn't just tare her apart from you, you tore her apart from the whole family, you lost your one true, and I lost a best friend, but to me Bella was my sister, great move Edward. You deserve to suffer from pain." And with that Alice walked off.

I got up from my bed and ran towards Alice. I picked her up and threw her against the wall. The force caused the walls to crack.

Everyone ran up the stairs to where they saw Alice lying. Everyone was stunned at what I did, so was I. Jasper started to make loud growls, and ran towards me. We started fighting each other. Emmet pulled us apart, since he was stronger then the two of us.

" Why the hell would you ever do that Edward, she's your fucking sister for crying out loud.!" Said Emmet, his tone was full of anger. I myself was shocked of what had taken over me.

Jasper was right by Alices side once Emmet pulled us apart. He helped Alice up to her feet.

She started to speak, her voice was calm, and didn't even have a hint of anger in it.

"Edward I know that you're sad that you left her. But really why would you ever do that. You promised her you would come back, but you just left her. Did you ever think what you were doing to her? You told me not to look into her future, but I couldn't help it anymore. Edward her life is hell, she has no one there for her except her friend. Even Charlie died Edward. Now you have to think what you did to her." Jasper took Alice by the waist, and led her down the stairs. Everyone else left except for Emmet who stayed behind.

He walked towards me a little. " Edward, Alice is right, we don't even know why you left her in the first place, and we were all shocked when you came running home telling us that we had to move away quick..." He trailed off a little before starting over again.

" Why did you leave her Edward?" That was a question I never wanted to answer.

" Emmet, I thought leaving her was for the best. I never knew I would cause her so much pain. I wanted her to be happy with someone. As much as it pains me to say it, I didn't want her to be with me." I took a short breath, even though I didn't need it.

" I didn't deserve her, she deserved so much more then me. And I thought that if I left her that could happen. But I guess after tonight it never did." I walked away before Emmet could say anymore.

I was laying in my bed thinking of all the good memories me and Bella had together. I was thinking about everything there was to think of her. The way that her blood ran to her cheeks when she was embarrassed. How her laugh sounded like the greatest sound in the world, not as good as her heart beat though. For the rest of the night I just lied there and wondered about her. She would probably be about 28 years old, gotten married, had children...WAIT!

I shot up from my bed and quickly ran to Alice. I pulled her away from Jaspers arms, and ran her up stairs, I set her down carefully. I looked at her and she was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes like it usually did.

" Why are you smiling?" I asked confused.

"Because I know what you want to know, silly." Her smile got a little bigger.

" Edward you caused her a lot of pain, but she is what you think she is. But she is still heartbroken and she hasn't moved on yet.. You still might have a chance with her," Alice paused there, and her smile shattered to a unhappy smile.

"What is it Alice, I need to know."

"That is if she will ever take you back." Alice walked back down the stairs to Jasper. And left me to think about everything by myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bellas Point of view**

It was the start of a new school year already. I hadn't moved from Forks , I couldn't find myself to do it. Me and Skye were going as 11th graders. I started to get ready when I herd a very loud voice.

"Skye, Bella, are you two air heads ready yet!" Jace was calling us to get downstairs. Jace was Skye's boyfriend, he was going into school as a 12th grader, he too, was a vampire.

" Hold on Jace, we'll be down in a second okay?!" Sky yelled back.

" You ready yet Bells? " Asked sky.

" Um...I think so." I sounded a little confused, but I don't know why.

I was wearing black skinnes, an aqua blue tube top, and aqua blue flats to match my shirt. I then put my hair half up and half down. Sky was wearing the same thing except, white skinnes, a pink tube top, and pink flats, she put her hair up all the way.

" Okay then lets go." We ran down the stairs together.

Skye ran to Jace's open arms, and kissed him. " How's it going Bella?" He asked me kindly.

" Fine, how about yourself?"

"Pretty damn good, now that you guys are ready."

We headed out the door, and into Jaces Red Mustang Convertible. We got to Forks High School, in record time, no thanks to Jaces driving. Jace had gold eyes, blond hair that went down to a little past his ears and then kind of curled up. His upper body was built really good. At school he was considered one of those really Jockey guys. He saw his friends and ran to them, while he left me and Skye alone.

"Might as well get going right Bella?" Skye was nudging me softly.

" I guess so," I grabbed her arm and led the way inside. Once we walked in all eyes were on us.

" Oh my god, I hate when this happens!" I said it a bit louder then I meant it to be.

" Why?, I love getting other looks from other people, it's kind of sexy." Said Skye.

I started to laugh un-controllable , until we reached the front desk.

" Hello, we need our class schedules, both grade 11. My name is Skye Wayland. And this is Bella lightwood." Said Skye in a calm voice.

I saw that the principle was looking at her in ways that teachers, and principles shouldn't be looking at their students. I glared back at him, and started to snarl. Skye looked at me , and then in the direction that I was looking in. She started to walk towards him.

" Mr.Wells, is there something wrong?" She said in a seductive tone.

I could see that Mr.Wells was a little more then flattered.

He started to walk away without blinking.

We both stared to laugh so hard kids were starting to think that we were high.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edwards point of view**

I was walking down the stairs to ask, Jasper for help, on figuring out where Bella was. But then I heard him and Emmet having the weirdest conversation.

" Emmet, why would anyone think I am gay, and why would they think I am a bad 'child'?"

"Well, I might no why..." Said Emmet, trying not to laugh.

"Tell me Emmet!"

"Well one night I was doing pot in my bedroom, because Rosalie just dumped me..So I got really pissed off. Carlisle and Esme, smelt the pot, and I said that you were doing it, and that you jumped out the window."

"Why in Carlisles name would you ever do that you idiot!"

"I told you I was pissed off, god damn it Jasper"

"Well...Why do people think i'm gay then?"

Alice then chirped in.

"OOH I know I know.!"

"Go ahead Alice."

" Okay when we were still living in forks.. Oh yeah., EDWARD I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! WE'RE MOVING BACK TO FORKS! ... Anyways There was a rumor going around the school, that you and Mike Newton had sex. There for labeling you as gay." Alice then got up and walked to her bedroom.

Did she just say we're moving back to Forks? I said to myself

Alices thoughts kicked into my head

_Don't worry Edward..Bella still hasn't moved away yet, you'll see here again, so don't even bother on worrying_

**1 week later**

" Come on you guys!, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Come on you guys I don't want to be late for school." It's not that I didn't want to be late for school, I just wanted to see Bella really bad.

" We're coming Edward, hold your horses." Said Alice.

We moved back into our old house that we used to live in, which was really good , because Esme didn't have to work her butt off fixing it all up.

We all drove together in Emmet's jeep. Once we were outside of the school, I jumped out as fast as I can with Alice. We couldn't wait to see Bella.

I smelled the one scent I never knew I would ever smell again _Freesia_

I stopped walking for a moment and watched her, scarcely able to believe that she's here—that she's a vampire, touched by icy cold and eternal living.

Bella stopped dead in her tracks with the girl she was walking with, Bella turned around and her face was full of shock.

I stood there unable to move. Alice called her name " Bella!"

"..Alice?"

Bella dropped all her stuff and launched herself towards Alice, Alice caught her and hugged her so tight it seemed like she never wanted to let her go.

When Bella became a vampire she looked the exact same except a little more enhanced then before. She had more curves, lighter hair, she grew a little to.

She then turned to look at me, and in her eyes I saw hatred-pure hatred.

" YOU!" she spat.

" You fucking promised to me that you would come back, you lied to me Edward, you fucking lied to me after you clearly promised you would come back, and after 10 years you finally decide to show up!, What the fuck is wrong with you, you said you loved me, every single day you said you loved me, well that is now hard to believe . I hate you so much Edward. I never want to see you again!" She then stomped off, leaving me wordless, and Alice with a smug smile.

Bella stopped again. " Alice, you want to join us?" Alice ran towards them.

My sweet innocent Bella, never wants to see me again? And now my life was ruined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bellas Point of view.**

After ten years Edward finally decides to show his face to me again. And without even knowing it words just started flowing out of my mouth.

" YOU!" I spat that word out of my mouth.

" You fucking promised to me that you would come back, you lied to me Edward, you fucking lied to me after you clearly promised you would come back, and after 10 years you finally decide to show up!, What the fuck is wrong with you, you said you loved me, every single day you said you loved me, well that is now hard to believe . I hate you so much Edward. I never want to see you again!"

Pain, and sorrow washed over Edwards face. Did I actually say that to him? I never wanted to hurt him, but he left me all those years ago, and I can't just let him walk back into my life like that. I stomped off with Skye . I stopped half way to the schools entrance, when I asked Alice if she wanted to join us. I knew she would. Alice was always there for me, and I didn't want to loose her.

I started to think about food, and the first thing that popped up were pancakes. Oh how I missed the pancakes, with the syrup, and the strawberries. Oh god I miss human food so much. (**A/N: Lauren told me to make her think about pancakes. xD** )

I started to walk again once Alice had caught up with us. But then Alice grabbed me my arm and pulled me to the back of the school. Her eyes held joy but then they looked so sad.

"Bella..I know you probably don't want to talk about it, But I really need to know how you feel about Edward. Bella I know it's a bad time to talk about it but-" I cut Alice off.

" Alice you're right it is a bad time to talk about. Alice I can't seem to understand why he left me. Why did he decide to promise me one thing then the next day run off to god knows where. Hell, Alice do you have any idea of what he did to my life!" I was snapping at her. I didn't want to, but it might have been the only way to get her to understand.

Alice looked furious.

" Don't you ever think about talking to me like that ever again Bella. Of course I knew what the hell he put you through. Why do you think we even came back here? For our own personal amusement? We came here for you Bella. So don't think that we have no idea how the hell you feel, or what Edward put you through. Because what he put himself through was far more worse then what happened to you!" With saying that Alice walked away. I just stood there against the wall letting Alices words sink into my head.

Was Alice right? Was Edward feeling more pain then me? Maybe he did, or maybe he didn't but I wont know until I talk to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edwards point of view:**

I heard Bella yelling at Alice, and then Alice yelling back at Bella, I just wanted to run over to them, and take Bella into my arms. Just so I could hold her again. But I knew if I did that, things would only get worse. And Bella said she never wanted to talk to me or see me ever again. So I chose the right thing.

I heard Alice talking to me through her thoughts.

_Sorry Edward I know you probably heard us, but Bella is going to need to understand sooner or later why you left her. Even I don't know yet, but you are going to have to tell her something, even if you don't want me to know. _

_**I know that Alice but I don't think I should try talking to her, you heard what she said to me, the way she looked after saying it. I don't want to hurt her anymore then I already did.**_

_Edward you already hurt her, and with you here it's hurting her more, just try to get through to her? Please? If not for me Edward..Then do it for Bellas sake._

Alice was right I had to do this for Bella.

**Alice Point Of View:**

After what I said to Bella was done, I knew I had hurt her feelings but she at least has to try and understand doesn't she? I know that she is hurting inside but so is Edward and I know it's hard for me to say this but I rather loose a best friend then a brother. Even if that best friend was like a sister to me. Everything in life right now just seems so wrong, and I wont be able to stand it any longer. I want Edward and Bella to try and fix things up between them and if they can't I am just going to have to take things into my own hands.

I wonder what's for dinner tonight..Maybe Bear...or Fox...Maybe a nice Mountain Lion.

**Skies Point of View.**

You could hear Alice and Bella fighting together. I know that Edward ran away from her, but even I wouldn't react the same way as Bella did. I know that she is pissed off, but still cut the guy some slack. I know that he came all the way out here just to see her, and what? The first thing she does is bitch at him? My god.

" Skye, lets go!" I heard Bella shouting for me.

" Coming! Just hold on" I wanted to go and talk to Alice for something.

" Alice, can I talk to you for a second?" I really wanted to know what was going on. Maybe If I did I could try and help.

" Um...Sure, Skye? What is it?"

" What's going on between Bella, and Edward? " It may not be any of my business, but I still had a right to know didn't I?

"Well, Skye it really is a long story." I do have time...

" That's okay, I have time"

" Okay...Well long story short. Edward left Bella without telling her, Bella gets pissed off, I try to talk some sense into her. I don't think it works, but I at least have to try and work things out right? I guess that's it..Maybe you should try asking Bella herself" Like that will ever happen.

" Okay, well thanks for telling me Alice. See you later." I walked off to catch up with Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bellas Point of View.:**

Alice was right I have to talk to Edward. But I will till after school to do that. Right now I had to get to class. Maybe get some things out of my head.

Right after school, Jace said he was able to drive me home, but I told him that I will just walk ..Or run seeing as it would only take me about 3 minuets or so.

I ran into my house ( After Charlie died, I decided I would just keep living in this house. Forks was my real home now, and I wouldn't like living with Renee and Phil) As soon as I was upstairs, I jumped into the shower. I washed my hair with my favorite Strawberry shampoo.

I dried my hair, and then put on clean clothes, and before I knew it , I was already in front of the Cullens house.

I was just standing there, not doing anything in particular. I heard the door open, and I saw Esme standing there with Carlisle.

" Bella!, oh my sweet sweet Bella" Esme ran to me, and pulled me into her arms. Esme was just so loving and was always like a mother to me.

" Nice to see you again Bella" Carlisle said as I was walking towards him to hug him.

"Bella!, Bella's Here?! Oh my god Bella!" Yes, the childish Emmet was here.

Emmet ran towards me ,and took me into his big arms, and twirled me around.

"I'm only doing this because I know you wont get dizzy , since your transformation" Snickered Emmet.

I started to tickle him, and he burst out laughing telling me to stop. When I finally did, he did the exact same thing to me.

I followed Emmet into the mansion, where I saw Rosalie sitting on the couch staring at me in awe.

"Bella?..." Rosalie actually seemed surprised. "What happened to you?" She asked, fully aware that I was now a vampire.

" Hm... I guess I got changed a few years ago..."

"Well I know that. I mean look at you Bella, you're actually gorgeous..."

I was shocked at what Rosalie just said to me..She might have been jealous for once.

" Now, now Rosalie. Bella has always been gorgeous. Her futures are just more enhanced now." Esme said while walking back inside. She continued to talk.

" Bella dear, did you need something in particular, or did you just stop by to visit?"

" Actually Esme, I came here to apologize to Edward and Alice for what happened earlier today." My voice was a soft whisper by the time I finished that sentence.

" Well, Alice is upstairs. And I really don't know where Edward went, he just came running into he house, and then left again." Carlisle said.

"Well, I guess I should go apologize to Alice, if you don't mind"

" It's fine Bella, go ahead upstairs"

I ran up the stairs, to Alices room. I knocked lightly on her door.

"Alice?... Alice are you in there? I'm really sorry about what happened today at school, I didn't mean it. I was just so angry about what happened." I said quietly.

She then opened the door. She looked like someone really close to her died, and I hated seeing her that way.

" You should be Bella" Her voice cracked and she fell into my arms dry sobbing.

I just stood there hugging her. I should have never reacted the way I did.

Alice started to say " Bella I know you were really hurt when he left, but believe me we were just as bad as you were. The reason he left was because he wanted you to be with someone else. I heard him over talking about it with Emmet. His words were..." She took a deep breath trying to remember his words.

" I thought leaving her was for the best. I never knew I would cause her so much pain. I wanted her to be happy with someone. As much as it pains me to say it, I didn't want her to be with me. I didn't deserve her, she deserved so much more then me. And I thought that if I left her that could happen. But I guess after tonight it never did."

" Bella trust us, he was always moping around, not talking to anyone. He would come home and go right to his room, and lock himself in there until he was thirsty." I never seen Alice like this and I hated it.

" Alice I am really sorry about any troubles I caused you guys, but i have to go find Edward." I ran out the door, and just started following his scent. I saw Edward sitting in the our meadow.

I quietly walked over to him. In was standing behind and spoke quietly.

" Edward... I am so sorry about everything that I said..well shouted at you today. I guess my emotions got the better of me. But I just wanted to say sorry. I saw how much I hurt you when I said that...But Edward you just left me...You left me to fend for myself, and you know how much I suck at that. But once Victoria found me I thought she would kill me, and all I could think of was where you were. And if you would save. But once I knew you weren't going to come, I stopped having feelings for everything. It's like nothing mattered anymore..." I trailed off.

Edward stayed quiet for a couple of minuets. I started to walk away, but then he grabbed my wrist before I could even start walking away. He pulled me closer to him, so that I was sitting on the grass next to him.

"Bella..." He closed his eyes for a moment. " If anything bad ever happened to take you away from me, I would kill myself."

" But I knew you were alright. But what i didn't know was that you would get changed. I never knew any of that. I just wanted you to be happy Bella." He got up, and pulled me up with him.

" I know that Edward. Alice told me every thing, and I believe her. It was just that when you didn't come back for 10 years. That was ridiculous. "

Edward traced the lines of my arms gently, down to my wrists. As if he was was reassuring himself that I was really here with him. I still loved Edward deeply.

I brushed my fingers through his messy hair, and a wide smile filled his face.

He pulled me closer to him, by my waste. " I am really sorry Bella, if I am ever going to do something like that ever again. I promise to tell you first thing I find out."

"No, Edward... I never want you to promise me anything ever again. I can't stand to lose you again, I just love you to much..." Did I actually just tell Edward I still loved him. My eyes grew wide, until I heard him say, " I love you to Bella"

I turned to face him, and he grabbed me into his arms and pressed his lips against mine. Edwards hands cupped my my face, our lips touched lightly at first, and then with a stronger passion.

The End!


End file.
